British Patent No. 1,342,893 (UKAEA) discloses and claims inter alia:
"A process for use in the manufacture of ceria from cerium IV hydroxide comprising forming the cerium IV hydroxide into a slurry with water and nitric acid; heating the slurry for such a time and at such a temperature that the pH reaches a steady value, the quantity of nitric acid in the slurry being such that the steady value of pH is below 5.4 thereby to produce a conditioned slurry and drying such conditioned slurry to give a dry gel powder."